(G) for Game or Gilbert
by Zeesuke23
Summary: Ini bukan kekalahan terbesar mereka, meskipun sore ini mereka harus pulang lebih awal.


_Summary : Ini bukan kekalahan terbesar mereka, meskipun sore ini mereka harus pulang lebih awal._

 _._

 _Hetalia punya Hima-papa dan saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja. Tiada keuntungan yang saya peroleh selain kepuasan tersendiri bagi saya._

 _Zeesuke23's present._

 _(G) for Game or Gilbert_

 _Rate: T_

 _Genre: Family, Friendship, (maybe) Angst._

 _Language: Indonesia_

 _Warning: Jangan berharap lebih soal feel dan juga tata bahasa yang baik._

 _._

* * *

 _._

Sore ini, mereka pulang lebih awal. Kala Surya mulai membenamkan dirinya diufuk horizon dunia. Gilbert merasa ada sesuatu didalam dirinya yang membara, namun itu bukanlah angkara. Lagipula sebagian hatinya merasa nestapa, ia juga tak tahu menahu harus bersikap apa untuk sekarang. Yang ia tahu untuk saat ini mungkin memasang raut wajah bodoh nan tatapan congkaknya seperti biasa, memandang tinggi kepada dirinya dan berkata didalam dirinya ia yang luar biasa, itu semua dilakukan agar seolah semua tahu bahwa ia cukup untuk berkata baik-baik saja, meskipun hatinya berkata lain. Terlalu hiprokit untuk sore ini benaknya.

Ada seseorang yang pernah berkata padanya, jika kau menjadi pemenang saat ini maka tidak saat selanjutnya. Dan sepertinya Gilbert harus percaya hal tersebut pagi ini, tepat didepan matanya, ia menyaksikan kekalahan sang adik. Ada sorot keputusasaan didalam iris safir Ludwig. Dan Gilbert tidak memungkiri jika perkataan tersebut benar adanya. Tentang tiada juara bertahan untuk kedua kalinya, tidak ada yang bertahan di atas untuk berturut-turut karena roda kehidupan selalu berputar, begitu pula dengan nasibnya kini. Atau harus disebut nasib mereka berdua. Jika kemarin mereka yang berada diatas, maka kini sang roda tengah berputar membuat yang diatas merasa berada dibawah saat ini. Awalnya sang pria albino tersebut hanya mengira jika hal tersebut hanyalah kebetulan, namun kebetulan yang terus terjadi bukan hanya kebetulan semata. Dan kebetulan yang dimaksud adalah suatu variabel kata yang tidak harus dikata kebetulan semata.

Setelah hasil telah selesai diumumkan tiba saatnya Ludwig harus berpulang, terlalu dini memang namun mau dikata apa ini takdirnya, ia sedikit terheran dengan kakaknya yang menjadi sedikit pendiam bersama seyum yang nampak janggal menghiasi parasnya kali ini. Sebelum kakinya beranjak untuk pergi dari tempat dimana ia telah berjuang, telpon nya berdering ringan disaku celana hitamnya. Feliciano menelpon, lama tanpa suara Ludwig hanya bisa menduga pemuda di sebrang tengah bingung untuk bersuara barang sekata. Ludwig hanya melipatkan dahi heran, tak biasanya Feliciano diam begitu lama ditelpon, tidak mungkin efek lama tak bersua antara keduanya.

Benar adanya, jika tahun ini Feliciano tidak ikut bertanding, ia hanya dapat mendukung semuanya tanpa ikut bermain bersama. Ia gagal berjuang saat tahap seleksi, Lovino menatap congkak kala itu mereka akan lolos, namun sikap seperti itulah yang membuat mereka gagal. Menunggu lama akhirnya pemuda italy itu pun bersuara. Ludwig tahu sedikit ia mendengar ada sedikit isakan kecil disana yang mencoba untuk tegar, mengatakan kalimat semangat kepada dirinya meskipun itu nampak percuma. Lagi pula ini bukan kekalahan terbesar didalam hidupnya. Namun yang Ludwig ingat diakhir kata mereka bercengkrama sore ini adalah

"Mekipun kau gagal, setidaknya kau telah berjuang." Dan tepukan dari Gilbert mengakhiri percakapan sore mereka ditelpon.

"Sepertinya Eli akan marah, aku pulang tanpa piala hahaha," Ludwig tahu Gilbert hanya berusaha menghiburnya, tanpa aba aba ia memeluk kakaknya tersebut.

" _West_ , ini bukan kekalahan terbesar kita." Ucapan Gilbert sukses membuat Ludwig makin mengeratkan pelukan diantara keduanya. Mengikis jarak sedemikian banyak diantara keduanya, sejujurnya hanya kepada Gilbert pemuda personifikasi Jerman barat itu nampak tak berdaya. Hujaman perasaan yang mulai memasuki Ludwig kata-kata bergetar padu sedu, cemas, segalanya bercampur satu. Dan ia menyebutnya abstrak untuk dijabarkan.

Gilbert hanya memandang surai keemasan milik Ludwig yang tersisir rapi seperti biasa, ia tetap Ludwig adiknya pemuda kecil berkemeja putih dengan _Lederhosen yang_ melekat pada tubuhnya, mengingatkan kepada sosok kecil yang selalu ia sayangi. Jarak yang telah dipangkas tengah diakhiri, menyusahkan kembali jarak diantara mereka, sore ini Gilbert tersenyum ditemani senja diufuk barat. Dan sore ini Gilbert menggenggam tangan Ludwig dan berkata 'ayo pulang bersama' bak tokoh pangeran dari buku dongeng yang entah mana.

Sebelum perjalanan pulang, Antonio dan Francis sempat mengantarkan mereka berdua. Tiada ucapan semangat yang mengalir dari bibir mereka berdua, mereka juga pernah mengalami apa yang kini tengah sang Federasi Jerman itu alami. Yang terakhir mereka ucapkan adalah "Jangan lupa mendukung kami," diakhiri pelukan penuh kebahagiaan atau pelukan yang seolah bahagia. Setidaknya tiada air mata diakhir kata, hanya lambaian tangan yang bermakna sampai jumpa.

* * *

Mereka telah pulang kerumah nyamannya. Tanah yang membesarkan mereka dengan penuh kisah. Gilbert membayangkan Elizaveta akan menangis padanya ala film drama romansa yang begitu populer di negeri ginseng; Korea. Membayangkan hal itu membuat Gilbert hanya cengengesan seperti bisanya dan sedikit kesal membayangkan Yong Soo yang membuat ia dan Ludwig harus pulang lebih awal sore ini. Mimik muka Gilbert membuat Ludwig berpikir kakaknya telah kembali normal seperti biasa tanpa ratapan melankolis dari sorot matanya dan tidak ada hal yang perlu dicemaskan untuk saat ini.

Nyatanya Elizaveta Memang datang, namun tidak ada pelukan yang Gilbert dambakan, yang ada hanyalah pukulan teflon milik sang nona tersayang dan juga aura hitam yang mengular dari tubuhnya dan juga tatapan yang begitu meremehkan, ah... Sangat Elizaveta sekali pikir Gilbert.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu beberapa kali, jangan bersikap kau akan menang. Sekarang lihat." Ingin sekali dibenak gadis pribumi Hungaria itu menghajar sahabat didepannya tersebut, lihatlah kini sifat congkak nan angkuhnya harus menerima kekalahan dan Elizaveta tersenyum untuk itu. Dengan sangat bangga.

"Hei, bukan aku yang berlomba tapi _West_ , harusnya kau menyalahkan _West_." Gilbert hanya asal berucap karena ia tak ingin disalahkan, persetan dengan semua hal. Memang benar jika ia hanya menyaksikan dan juga bercengkrama dengan pemuda latin dan juga sir Francis sahabatnya. Bukan untuk berlomba seperti adiknya.

"Kau ini."

Dan Ludwig harus menyadari tidak ada yang perlu mereka khawatirkan. Ini bukan kekalahan terbesar mereka, meskipun sore ini mereka harus pulang lebih awal. Dan bisa dibayangkan Feliciano akan datang dengan raut sedihnya saat mereka bertemu nanti, dan raut sarkas milik Lovino namun Ludwig tidak peduli yang terakhir.

"Hey _West_ , pulang lebih awal tidak buruk juga."

.

.

End

.

* * *

.

A/N:

Akhirnya saya terselamatkan dari WB, Meskipun feel-nya gak gapet kayaknya. Tapi jujur saya sedih pas tahu bang Gilbo harus pulang lebih awal :').


End file.
